In erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, it is often desirable to have some memory cells be completely sealed from ultraviolet light or other radiant energy so that these cells can store charge in their floating gates permanently. These cells are programmable read-only devices, i.e. non-erasable. This is usually accomplished with a layer of ultraviolet blocking material, such as metal, silicon or polysilicon, covering a memory cell to prevent the floating gate of the memory cell from being exposed to ultraviolet light. Like other memory cells on the EPROM device, the shielded memory cells are programmable by injecting charges into their floating gates. However, unlike the unshielded EPROM cells, the shielded memory cells should not be erasable when the device is flood exposed to ultraviolet light. The shielded memory cells operate, in effect, like a fusible PROM. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,050 and 4,530,074 to Folmsbee disclose EPROM devices having a radiative shield covering some memory cells, thereby inhibiting them from being erased and thereby enabling them to be permanently programmed. In an article entitled "An 80ns Address-Date Multiplex IMb CMOS EPROM, 1987 IEEE Int'l Solid State Circuits Conference, p. 70-71, M. Yoshida et al. describe, in FIG. 5, an EPROM with a subsurface contact to a cover material. However, the cover has an opening for emergence of a control gate.
In order to be useful, each memory cell in an EPROM, whether shielded or not, needs three connections, one each for source, drain and control gate, to the rest of the memory circuit. Otherwise, the cell would be inaccessible. For the shielded memory cells, these three connections typically require openings in the shield for the poly or other conductive leads, such as diffused or metal leads. Thus the shielded memory cells will have gaps or light paths where ultraviolet light may leak in and possibly cause accidental erasure of information stored as charges on the floating gates. Even where the openings through the shield are isolated from the cell area by a zig-zag shaped shield so as to provide a tortuous path for attenuating light, under flood exposure to ultraviolet light it is still possible that some shielded memory cells may be accidentally erased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide shielded memory cells in an EPROM device which are totally sealed from ultraviolet light, while still providing the necessary source, drain and gate connections to external circuitry.